Broma del terror
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Duo y Heero van a una prueba de valor organizada por la universidad, pero las cosas se salen de control.


**Broma del terror**

Resumen: Duo y Heero van a una prueba de valor organizada por la universidad, pero las cosas se salen de control.

Respuesta a la 6° convocatoria de fanfic del grupo de facebook Gundam wing yaoi

(52: Sexo, mentiras y cuentos de terror)

Personajes: Heero Yui – Duo Maxwell

Género: Romance.

Clasificación: R

Disclaimers: Los personajes de Gundam Wing, no son míos.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ahora Duo entendía que había sido mala idea hacer lo que el idiota de Heero dijera, porque cada vez que le hacía caso terminaban de una de las dos formas que más conocían: teniendo sexo o peleando.

No era raro en ellos, eran "amigos" desde que eran un par de niños y lo fueron a lo largo de los años en lo que iban creciendo, por lo menos una amistad honesta por parte del trenzado, porque pese a estar siempre con él, Heero no era de esos que presentaba al chico como su amigo… ni siquiera lo presentaba.

Ya después, cuando se hicieron adolecentes y les dio por conocer sobre el sexo, cada uno calmó en el otro su apetito sexual, pero ellos no eran pareja, no señor, ellos sólo eran amigos.

Lo que ahora nos atañe es la maldita prueba de valor que los de la universidad organizaron para celebrar Halloween.

Típico.

Tú queriendo divertirte en casa una noche de terror con las típicas películas ochenteras que no asustarían a nadie en estos tiempos, pero que te hacían morir de la risa por lo bizarra o absurdas que eran.

Ahora, el que Heero hubiera aceptado ir a una prueba de valor ya de por si era raro. Si lo hacía por sociabilizar con alguien, era casi mentir como un sátiro. Por lo que algo más debía haber tras esto, pero ese algo es a lo que Duo no puso mayor atención y que ahora lo tenía perdido en medio del bosque.

Duo sabía que Heero podía estar oculto en cualquier rincón, lo intuía, de hecho, pero tampoco podía decir a ciencia cierta el por qué. A no ser que llegara con una máscara disforme con la intención de causarle un infarto cardiaco.

Lo que nunca espero es que llegara a un claro en medio del bosque, bastante salido de una película de terror, y encontrara a Heero en un baño de sangre, desmembrado, con la cabeza contra el suelo terroso y los brazos y manos en una rara posición.

No pudo acercarse, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no podía estar pasando esto, ellos sólo se iban a divertir un rato cuando se separaron en un tramo de la prueba de valor. No podía ser que su amigo estuviera muerto.

Estaba en shock, no podía articular palabra y mucho menos dar un paso. Estaba con su mirada puesta en el cuerpo de Heero, pero no lo veía, su mente estaba en otro sitio, en un lugar hermoso, donde su amigo aun estuviera a su lado. Tenía ganas de llorar y gritar, pero no podía hacerlo, sentía que si abría la boca el alma se le saldría del cuerpo.

-¡Duo! –el grito de Quatre, otro amigo de él, lo hizo voltear el rostro, mostrando lo demacrado que estaba- ¡Heero, detén esto, mira a Duo!

El trenzado no los vio, no fue consciente de que otro de sus compañeros ayudaba a Heero a ponerse de pie y limpiarse la cara antes de que este corriera a su lado y lo sostuviera de los brazos.

-Maxwell, mírame –le dijo llamando, pero la mirada perdida de Duo le decía que nada estaba logrando con llamarlo-. Vamos, Duo, reacciona, sólo era una broma.

Alrededor de ellos todos los demás esperaban que el trenzado reaccionara, la idea no era traumatizarlo, sólo jugarle una broma, pero Duo pensó que sería un buen momento para perder el sentido. Heero alcanzó a sostener el cuerpo del chico antes de que este se diera contra el piso, eso sí hubiera sido el colmo de los males para Duo.

-Será mejor que me lo lleve –informó a los demás, notando que efectivamente estaban preocupados por el de la trenza.

-dile que lo lamentamos mucho –le pidió Quatre.

Heero no respondió nada más, sólo se alejó con su amigo en los brazos. Lo bueno que las habitaciones del campus no estaban lejos, por lo que en un corto tiempo recorrió la distancia para llegar a su habitación y acostar a Duo. Fue por un vaso de agua al baño y cuando estaba llegando a la cama vio como este estaba sentado y con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Duo?

-Nunca más –pidió con voz estrangulada y Heero por primera vez se sintió culpable. Nunca debió haber aceptado hacer esa broma a quien tanto le había dado a lo largo de los años.

-Lo lamento.

-¡Muerto, maldito imbécil! ¡Creí que de verdad estabas muerto!

Heero no podía hacer más que esperar que Duo terminara de descargar su rabia golpeándolo en el pecho mientras veía como sus lágrimas caían.

-No esperaba que de verdad lo creyeras…

-¡¿Estabas lleno de sangre y viseras?! –dijo mirándolo a la cara y apretando la mandíbula, sintiendo como el corazón quería salírsele del pecho- ¿Sabes cómo me destruí en ese momento?... ¿Qué hago sin ti?...

Heero no podía creer lo que oía, de verdad que Duo siempre sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas, pero esta vez no pudo evitar abrasarlo y besarlo. Quería borrar el mal recuerdo de su mente, sabía cómo hacerlo, sabía que serviría, pero no quería que esta vez fuera así. Tenía una sortija en el bolsillo, la misma que le daría a Duo en el bosque cuando descubriera que era una broma. Misma que los uniría en un par de años cuando se casaran. Porque estaba seguro que se casaría con ese idiota sensible, porque lo amaba, tanto como a él. Ahora sólo le quedaba pedir perdón y hacer que Duo cediera a su amor.

Fin


End file.
